User talk:Zao275
Welcome! Great Job! This is a great start to bring together academic pathology on the web. I hope more and more people will use this resource and will bring their contributions. Best of luck! Ioan Cucoranu Ioan, Thank you so much for the kind words. I really hope to get more people involved. If you are interested in being part of our CAP Residents Forum "Wiki Working Group", please let me know. This is a core group of people who help me out with working on the wiki. You seem to have some experience with wikis and to know what you are doing. One thing that would help immensely is if you could add some comments about your residency or fellowship program. All of the programs are listed here: Pathology Fellowship and Residency Directory. Also, please spread the word to other pathologists that you know. We have just started a new area of the wiki which will focus on immunohistochemistry, and we feel this will help many pathologists by giving them easier access to pertinent info about IHC. If you would like to be a part of this project, we would love your help. By the way, how did you find out about the wiki? SDN, Google, or some other way? Just curious as to which method of "advertising" (I make no money from this...it is totally my volunteer work/hobby) is most useful. Thanks again so much! Zao275 04:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Aww...good to meet you too! I think this could be an awesome resource....I'm willing to help. I signed the list at CAP, so let's go!Lcking82 01:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC)lcking82 UTMB Fellowship Addition I tried to add Dermpath as a fellowship at UTMB but I seemed to have placed it in the wrong category or something since that fellowship link doesn't look the same as the others. I'm still new to editing pages. Also, what would you recommend I work on since I've done the UTMB page? MPS84 18:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Michael Hi Jerad. I'm glad the wiki is going strong. Our program director has gotten feedback from applicants already! I think I am in the working group already (Mario Rascon; noxar4n6@gmail.com). I received your Dec 6 email. I would definitely want to keep working with the wiki. I'm off work some days for the Holidays so I will probably have some time to work on an immuno or two. I have also asked our cyto fellow to edit the page on the fellowship. Hope your fellowship is going OK. Our former Chair is a big soft tissue guy and a great mentor (Leonard Kahn). I'm pretty sure Dr Weiss knows him. Great to hear from you, and thanks for your kind words. Mario Question about the Methodist hospital residency program? Hello Dr.Gardner, I will be applying for pathology residency this next cycle- I came across this webpage and found it immensly helpful. I have a question about The Methodist Hospital Pathology program. What is the grossing and call schedule like? Are the residents spending their weekends coming in grossing/previewing slides? Thank you Good question. I just added an answer to this on the Methodist page on the wiki: http://pathinfo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Methodist_Hospital_(Houston)_Program#DAILY_SCHEDULE:. Due to new ACGME rules, the call schedule will be changing but it is still in flux (this goes for pretty much all path programs...see here: http://pathinfo.wikia.com/wiki/ACGME_Duty_Hours). I loved my time at Methodist. Best of luck on the Match. Please pass the word about the wiki to your friends! Thanks, Jerad M Gardner, MD 01:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC)